Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 042
Duel Monsters Spirit Day, known as School Festival Duel! Blamagigirl's Intrusion in the Japanese version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The annual school festival has arrived, and each dorm puts on a celebration. A girl resembling "Dark Magician Girl" appears, and ends up dueling Jaden Yuki. Summary A strange, yellow ball of light was floating around Duel Academy. Apparently, it was Duel Monster Spirit Day, the day where students appreciate the Duel Spirits and dress up as their favorite monster. The yellow light was the spirit of the "Dark Magician Girl". She wanted to stop by the Academy and make Spirit Day a day they students will never forget. Meanwhile, all around the school, students were celebrating spirit day. Chumley Huffington and Syrus Truesdale worked together to create a duel arena outside of the Slifer Red dorm, for Syrus’ costume duel. The remaining holders of the Spirit Keys meet outside the dorm to discuss what Atticus Rhodes had said in regards to Professor Banner - he had been the one to instruct the students to go to the Abandoned Dorm. Banner had since disappeared, so they believe he is working for the Shadow Riders. Chazz comes up with the idea of using Banner's cat Pharaoh to find Banner, but is unable to locate him either. Having no other options, they agree to just attempt to enjoy Duel Monsters Spirit Day. Syrus attempts to find someone to dress up as "Dark Magician Girl" for the costume duel. Jaden Yuki is unable to decide on a costume, and instead combines pieces of several. He ultimately ends up a combinatino of Saggi the Dark Clown", "Breaker the Magical Warrior", "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" and "Gearfried the Iron Knight" costumes. Chazz dresses as "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", Alexis Rhodes, Mindy and Jasmine go as "Harpie Lady Sisters" and Bastion Misawa dresses as "Amazoness Tiger". Ms. Dorothy dresses as "Dark Magician Girl", much to everyone's horror. They are approached by someone who appears to have a perfect "Dark Magician Girl" costume, and she agrees to duel Jaden. After the duel, everyone was curious as to who exactly was the Dark Magician Girl. Syrus figured it out that she was the spirit of Dark Magician Girl and hoped to see her again someday. That night, her spirit returned and gave Syrus a kiss before departing. Featured Duel Dark Magician Girl's turn * Sets a monster Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), whose effect activates, letting him draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect only activates when he is the only card in one's hand and on their side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Steam Healer" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. * Attacks the face-down monster, which is "Fire Sorcerer", whose Flip Effect activates, letting Dark Magician Girl remove two cards in her hand from play to inflict 800 damage (Jaden 3200). * "Fire Sorcerer" is destroyed, and "Steam Healer's" effect activates, increasing Jaden's Life Points by 1000 (Jaden 4200). Dark Magician Girl's turn * Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 Life Points (Dark Magician Girl 2000) to Special Summon her removed "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) and "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Steam Healer" with "Dark Magician Girl" (Jaden 4000). * Attacks directly with both "Magician's Valkyrias" (Jaden 800). Jaden's turn * Activates "Fusion Recovery", adding "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" in his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" with "Elemental Hero Avian" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Jaden cannot attack due to the effects of the "Magician's Valkyrias". * Sets two cards. Dark Magician Girl's turn * Equips "Dark Magician Girl" with "Magic Formula", increasing her attack by 700. * Attacks "Flame Wingman" with "Dark Magician Girl", but Jaden activates his face-down "Staunch Defender", forcing the two "Valkyrias" to attack as well. * Activates "Hero Barrier", negating "Dark Magician Girl's" attack. * The two "Valkyrias" attack "Flame Wingman", destroying themselves (Dark Magician Girl 1000). "Flame Wingman's" effect activates, inflicting damage to Dark Magician Girl's Life Points equal to her destroyed monsters attack points (Dark Magician Girl 0). * Jaden wins Featured cards Notes